


Golden Days

by slwtwn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on Golden Days by Panic!, Blowjobs, F/M, Future Fic, I named one Josh, Jenna and Tyler have kids, M/M, Masturbation, Past, Past Relationship(s), bc i can, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: Those certainly were Tyler's Golden Days. And he hoped he would remember them forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote several fics from my prompts at night, and this one was just me listening to Golden Days on repeat until I got sick of it.

January 2029  
Columbus, Ohio

Tyler climbed the stairs to the attic. Christmas was over so everything was gonna be moved up there again. Jenna had put everything in boxes for him, so that he could easily move them all up.  
"Josh-no get back here!" Tyler heard Jenna call from downstairs, and soon after he heard feet running up the stairs. "Josh, I told you. No running! You could fall!"

"Dad!" He heard the excited squeal.  
"Hey there kiddo, you might wanna be quiet, or else you'll wake up your baby brother," Tyler said, picking up the excited 5-year old boy.  
"Can I help?" Josh asked happily, clapping his little hands.  
"These boxes are really heavy," Tyler sighed, putting him down again. "Maybe you can help mommy and Lily?" He suggested, while walking downstairs again, hearing Sam cry from his room.

Tyler had stopped making music and was now living with Jenna and their three children, two dogs, and a few chickens. Josh had been asking for kittens, until Jenna told him that they were getting puppies instead. Lily was the oldest, she was 8. After that came Josh with being 5, and the youngest Sam. He just turned a year old. Their house was pretty big, and it had a lot of land, with a piece of forest attached where Tyler built a treehouse. Jenna found it ironic and kept teasing about it. Lily was the calmest of the three kids. She was usually found drawing and has recently discovered playing piano, when she found the closet with Tyler's keyboard, ukulele and bass. So far, she hadn't asked about it, which surprised both Jenna and Tyler. They were gonna tell the kids one day, when Sam would be old enough. Josh was a ball of sunshine, always happy and bouncing around, he loved to be loud and kept singing and banging pots and pans, basically everything he could make a sound on, was banged by Josh.

Tyler picked up the last box and went upstairs. He walked past a crate, full of records, not giving much attention to it, until he had placed the box down. He walked back and lifted the crate on one of the higher stacks of boxes. He smiled to himself as he saw what it was.

Several cd's and records. Posters and pictures. He unrolled one of the posters and some polaroids fell out.  
"What?" Tyler mumbled to himself, and bent down, picking them up. His heart stopped beating for a second when he saw what it was. He put them in his pocket and emptied the entire crate, finding more, never realized they were in there.

It weren't just normal polaroids. Polaroids that time forgot, him and Josh. Polaroids of them making out. Polaroids of them turning in something more than making out. He saw a bottle of red wine on a picture of Josh. He was sitting on a ratty mattress, just a blanket covering his naked body. His hair was stuck to his forehead, lips swollen and red, cheeks red and some hair was messed up. He also found one of himself. One arm behind his head, other arm was reaching down, to where the picture cut off. He knew what was happening here. Tyler started frantically searching for the one Polaroid he couldn't get out of his mind.

Stuck in Blurryface, Tyler found it. The most visible thing on the picture was Josh's red hair, and a hand treading in it. The hand had black lines around the wrist, and the picture was angled, that you could see 'Josh' spelled on his thigh. Tyler brushed his fingers over where the tattoo sat. The other picture was more visible. Still the same red head, still the same hand treading through that hair, only this time, the red-haired male was staring right in the camera. Tyler found himself getting hard seeing the picture, his dick was half-hidden in that beautiful mouth.

Tyler knew he should go back to his family, that he should stop watching these terribly beautiful Polaroids.

There were more polaroids, and he looked at them. A sort of selfie, of them looking in love, hair sticky and sweaty. Their skin looked nearly glittery. Decades washed that out.  
A Polaroid of someone fucking the other one.  
New pictures (Josh had pink hair), old pictures (his natural hair).

"Fuck,". Tyler grunted, and he couldn't help himself, as he unzipped his pants. He let out a breathy moan as he palmed himself. Guilt shot through his mind as he started stroking himself on a fast pace. Just thinking about Josh and those nights, made him reach his climax quickly, just like when he was younger.

Another wave of guilt washed over him as he reached his climax. He had a family downstairs, and him and Josh stopped talking after Tyler said he wanted to stop the band. At first Josh thought he was joking, as they always did, but this time he wasn't joking. And they certainly didn't talk about the 'thing' they had.

It suddenly felt sauna hot in the attic, and Tyler quickly gathered all the pictures and hid them in the crate again, quickly leaving that damn attic.

Time could never break your heart, but it'll take the pain away.

Those certainly were Tyler's Golden Days. And he hoped he would remember them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this thingie. I have never written anything smut related before so it probably sucks.
> 
> Find me on here  
> twitter: @joshsallens  
> tumblr: @polaroiddun


End file.
